


Coffee cup cafe

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Flirty Crowley, Getting Together, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Requested, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), coffee shop au sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Crowley is jealous because Aziraphale spends all his time in his new coffee shop, he convinces Aziraphale to hire help but it backfires when the help is flirting with his angel.





	Coffee cup cafe

Aziraphale liked books but he didn't want to sell his books. They were too precious to him. So when the shop next door went up for sale and he overheard a few passerby's say they hoped for a coffee shop to go in, he took it upon himself. He bought the little place and opened a coffee shop. The Coffee Cup Café. It wasn't creative as far as coffee shop names went but it was better than A.Z. Fell Coffee shop which was his original plan. He was informed by several people that it was unenthusiastic, so he changed it. 

Aziraphale had been learning the art of coffee since, well he couldn't even remember. He made some of the best coffee in Soho. The shop was bustling with business, the only problem was Crowley. The past week Crowley came into the shop almost every day. Normally he loved when Crowley stopped by but here lately he had been slowing him down and causing the line to back up. Today was one of those days.

"Angel, how do you make the vanilla coffee taste like vanilla. Coffee tastes like coffee not vanilla so how do you do it?" Crowley asked leaning back against the counter of the coffee bar as Aziraphale brewed a latte for the nice lady waiting.

"I grind vanilla bean and steep it with the coffee grounds," Aziraphale answered simply, not looking up from his task.

"Well it smells heavenly, no pun intended," He winked at Aziraphale who gave a small smile and a roll of the eyes.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale started the next order. He could easily just miracle the orders made, but 'it would spook the customers' according to Aziraphale.

Crowley was growing more and more bored as he sat waiting for the shop to empty. It never did. Crowley had thought about miracleing the shop invisible for a few hours just to spend time with the angel, but he knew how happy it made Aziraphale and he would feel bad. So, he continued to watch and pester Aziraphale with meaningless questions just to get the angel's attention.

"What would happen if you dropped an entire chocolate into the coffee, would that make it a mocha?" Crowley asked, holding a truffle over a coffee waiting for chocolate sauce.

"No, don-" But it was too late. Crowley dropped the chocolate in the drink.

"How long will it take to melt?" Crowley asked, peering into the cup. He couldn't see the chocolate through the dark liquid.

"It won't, Crowley. The coffee is too hot to melt the chocolate. Chocolate has to reach a temperature of 30 degrees to melt evenly. The coffee is only served at 71 degrees. The chocolate will melt off into uneven chunks," Aziraphale sighed as he dumped the ruined coffee into the sink.

Crowley was about to speak up again when Aziraphale turned to him with a stern look. 

"Dear, I have a line of people waiting for their drinks, might you stop by later once I've closed? I don't have time to talk right now."

Crowley's shoulders slumped. "Right, yeah, later, course."

Crowley didn't want to say he was jealous. Jealous wasn't the right word, he just missed spending time with Aziraphale, and the angel's time was completely consumed by the coffee shop nowadays.

-

Aziraphale was just seeing the last customer out when Crowley walked into the shop.

"Crowley, dear, what can I get for you?" Aziraphale asked, grabbing a cup.

"You," Crowley pouted.

"I'm sorry?" Aziraphale paused, looking at the demon with a frown.

"Nothing, nevermind," Crowley gave a dismissive wave before slumping into a small wooden chair.

"Is something the matter?' Aziraphale frowned as he started brewing Crowley's favorite coffee. He would never admit that the vanilla mocha with extra whipped cream was his favorite, but Aziraphale knew it was.

"No, everything is tickity boo," Crowley sneered sarcastically.

"Crowley," Aziraphale huffed at the demon. He stepped around the bar and made his way to the table Crowley was sitting at.

"You spend all your time serving all these ungrateful people, we never get to spend time together, angel," Crowley gave a pout as Aziraphale set the coffee down in front of him.

"Oh," Aziraphale frowned, taking a seat across from the demon. "I'm sorry.I didn't know you wanted to spend more time together."

"You can just say you don't want to spend time with me," Crowley huffed taking a sip of the steaming cup. He didn't comment on the fact that it wasn't what Crowley typically ordered. 'A large coffee as black as my soul' was his usual order. But he much preferred the vanilla mocha, especially Aziraphale's.

"I love spending time with you, Crowley, I'm just so busy with the shop now and..." He trailed off. "I suppose I could get someone to help me." 

Crowley looked up hopefully.

"But I have to ask, why do you want to spend time with me? Wouldn't you rather tempt the locals?" Aziraphale frowned. Crowley usually only stopped by every so often, here lately though he was coming in every day.

"Come on, angel, you have to know the answer to that one by now," Crowley scoffed.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Aziraphale gave a small tilt of his head.

Crowley with a huff leaned forward, grabbing Aziraphale by the lapels of his jacket and yanked him forward. Their lips melded together harshly at first before softening into a gentler kiss.

"Oh," Aziraphale breathed out softly when Crowley pulled away. "I see."

"I love you, angel and I want nothing but to spend time with you."

Aziraphale smiled fondly at Crowley, "I love you too, dear," He leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of Crowley's nose. 

"Why don't we get dinner?" Aziraphale offered, standing. He held a hand out to Crowley.

As they reached the door, the angel gave a wave of his hand and a hiring sign appeared on the front door. Crowley's chest swelled with excitement. He'd finally have more time with his angel.

-

Regret wasn't something Crowley was accustomed to feeling; however, he was definitely feeling it now. Aziraphale had hired someone, a very experienced barista, he insisted. However, Aziraphale had failed to mention the experienced barista was also a very attractive individual and had a penchant for flirting. 

Crowley had stopped by to take Aziraphale out for lunch when he met the new barista for the first time.

Marcus, he said his name was. 

"You have great taste. I bet you know all the best restaurants to go to," Marcus grinned at Aziraphale.

"Oh I do. There's a darling little Italian restaurant two blocks over, I highly recommend," Aziraphale nodded eagerly. Before Marcus could respond a customer walked up to the bar, taking Aziraphale's attention away.

Crowley watched with suspicious eyes as Marcus watched Aziraphale's every move. He was sure it was just innocent. He needed to learn the ropes of the business, but that didn't mean Crowley wouldn't keep his eyes on him.

"Ready, angel?" Crowley asked as Aziraphale finished up.

"Yes, are you sure you can handle things while I'm gone?" the angel asked, turning to Marcus.

"No problem," Marcus gave a wink.

"Very good, shall we?" Aziraphale seemed unfazed by the flirty gesture.

Crowley shot Marcus a glare, but the man didn't seem to notice.

-

Crowley decided to walk Aziraphale back inside upon returning to the coffee shop. He wanted to make sure that Marcus knew Aziraphale was his angel. Crowley wasn't being possessive so much as he was asserting his dominance over the other man. 

"I'll see you at the bookshop after closing?" Aziraphale asked turning to Crowley. 

"Of course, I'll grab a bottle of wine on my way," Crowley smiled, brushing a thumb along Aziraphale's jaw. He was about to lean in for a kiss to prove Aziraphale was his, but Marcus walked into the back room, missing the show.

"Goodbye, dear," Aziraphale said, before stepping behind the bar.

Marcus walked back in with a cupcake in hand. "I had the cupcake lady deliver a few of these while you were gone, I saved you a strawberry one, you mentioned they were your favorite."

"Oh the cupcake lady has the best cupcakes in town, thank you," Aziraphale lit up at the sight of the tiny cake.

Crowley felt a furling in the pit of his stomach. He did not like this Marcus character one bit. This was backfiring big time. Aziraphale was going to fall for this new barista and not give a second thought to Crowley. He would have to find a way to win his angel back.

-

Crowley bought a bottle of Aziraphale's favorite wine and a box of his favorite chocolate before heading towards the coffeeshop. He knew he was supposed to meet him at the bookshop after close, but he needed Marcus to know that Aziraphale was his.

"Angel, you here?" Crowley called to the empty shop.

"Back here," Aziraphale called, before peering around the corner. "Just cleaning up. What are you doing here? We aren't meant to meet for another thirty minutes and we were supposed to meet next door." He frowned at the demon.

"Oh was it? I must have miss heard," Crowley gave an innocent shrug.

"What's that?" Aziraphale frowned at the items in Crowley's hands.

"Your favorite wine and I just happened to grab a box of your favorite chocolates," Crowley held them up with a large grin.

Aziraphale gave a blushing smile.

"Az, should I put out more cups?" Marcus asked, coming around the corner then. 

"Yes, please, that would be very helpful," Aziraphale nodded.

"Az?" Crowley sneered at the nickname. He didn't like that one bit.

"All my favorite people get nicknames," Marcus nodded, giving Aziraphale a wink.

Aziraphale gave another blushing smile, only this time it was directed at Marcus.

Crowley was seething.

"Angel, how much longer until you'll be done?" Crowley asked trying to suppress a growl.

"Just a few minutes."

"If you need to go, I can finish up here," Marcus offered kindly. "I'm sure your friend would rather not wait." 

Crowley bristled at the term friend. "Boyfriend, actually," he corrected.

"Oh," Marcus rose a brow in surprise, as he glanced between the two. "I didn't realize."

"Clearly," Crowley snapped.

"Dear, no need to be rude," Aziraphale scolded gently.

"You just seem so sweet and you..." Marcus trailed off turning his attention back to Crowley.

"Evil?" Crowley offered when Marcus didn't continue.

"Harsh is the word I was thinking," Marcus corrected.

"Well you're not wrong," Crowley sneered. He just wanted to get Aziraphale away from Marcus.

"Don't let him fool you, he's truly amazing," Aziraphale smiled fondly at the demon. 

Crowley would normally object and claim to be a horrible person, but he couldn't help but swell with pride.

"Well you two have a nice evening, I'll see you in the morning, Az?" Marcus was less flirty with his tone, which Crowley appreciated.

"Thank you," Aziraphale gave a nod before following Crowley to his bookshop next door.

He barely had the door closed before Crowley had him pinned to it, their lips pressed together harshly.

"Crowley, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Marcus," Aziraphale smirked at the demon.

"It's a good think you know better then," Crowley pulled away before fetching two wine glasses.

"Indeed," Aziraphale's smirk turned into a full on grin.

"He was awfully flirty though," Crowley pointed out, not looking at the angel.

"Crowley, dear, you know I love you and only you, right?" Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon from behind.

"Yes, yes, of course," Crowley answered dismissively though it was nice to hear.

"Good, because I do."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you're trying to reassure me," Crowley turned so he was facing the angel now.

"It's a good thing you know better then," Aziraphale pursed his lips to hold back a laugh.

"Indeed."


End file.
